


Deadly Sins

by rabidsamfan



Series: 100 Words to Baker Street [1]
Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Cocaine, Drabble, SIGN
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-12
Updated: 2011-09-12
Packaged: 2017-10-23 16:14:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/252313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabidsamfan/pseuds/rabidsamfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>originally written for the "7%" prompt at the lj comm "holmes100"<br/>also crossposted to my journal here: <a href="http://rabidsamfan.livejournal.com/472607.html">http://rabidsamfan.livejournal.com/472607.html</a></p></blockquote>





	Deadly Sins

A seven percent solution was actually rather mild, Watson knew, but he resented the cocaine all the same. It galled him to know that the syringe could stave off one of Holmes's black moods when nothing he had ever tried or done had worked. And he distrusted the stuff, had watched morphine go from blessing to curse for far too many men, and every other anodyne as well.

How dare a drug, _any_ drug, relieve Holmes of his mental anguish when Watson dared nothing but too much Beaune at lunch to ease a shoulder that never once forgot to ache?

**Author's Note:**

> originally written for the "7%" prompt at the lj comm "holmes100"  
> also crossposted to my journal here: <http://rabidsamfan.livejournal.com/472607.html>


End file.
